For the one i have to protect
by swood-scarlet
Summary: Lucy gets a letter from an anonymous Dark guild. They threaten to kill natsu if she doesnt bring them the Celestial spirit keys. Before she leaves natsu confesses to her and she tells him a lie of where she is going. Plue is able to get a hold of the letter and brings it to natsu. Lucy is already in Bronco when Natsu gets the Letter. so he hurries to save her.
1. I have to go

It's a wonderful day in the land of Fiore the home of the Mage guild Fairy tail. Lucy heartfilia wakes up from long and wonderful night. She turns to her side to stretch when Natsu Dragneels face is right on hers. Lucy blushes and starts screaming:" What the hell are you guys doing in here again. Don't you have your own home!" Natsu and Happy wake up: "OH good morning Lucy", says Natsu rubbing his eyes and scratching his head. Lucy sighs: "good morning Natsu and happy." Lucy is already used to this situation it happens almost every day. "I'm going to get ready." Lucy disappears in the bathroom. Natsu and Happy look at each other with a big grin. They try to sneak up to the bathroom door. Right when they are able to get a peek the door opens with fast swing and Lucy kicks both Natsu and Happy so they fly against the wall and screams:" You perverts!" "Ow ow as harsh as always", Natsu says rubbing his head. "Aye sir", happy moans.  
Lucy gets out of the bathroom. "Let's go guys. New jobs at the guild are awaiting us." The three of them make their way to the guild. Lucy watches as Natsu and Happy talk to each other and fool around. "I'm really happy to have met those guys", Lucy thinks to herself. Natsu smiles at her and her heart pounds, she smiles back at him with a blush.  
Arriving at the guild they open the big doors. Everybody in the guild is loud and partying as always. Cana is sitting on the table sipping on sake. Gray is stripping. Gajeel is on the stage singing. And levy is reading a book. Lucy walks over to the counter and greets Mira-Jane. "Hey Lucy would you like a drink", Mira Jane asks. "Oh no thanks, I just wanted to look for a job. I need money to pay my rent." She looks over to Natsu who is fighting with Gray once again. Every time Lucy looks at Natsu her heart beats faster and she has a feeling in her stomach as if a thousand butterflies were in it. She smiles. "Aaah, what a wonderful day. Isn't it Mira Jane?" "Yes it's really nice today. Say Lucy do you like Natsu," Mira Jane smiles at Lucy. "Oh…W-why would you say some-something like that hehehe", Lucy turns away quick with a blush on her face. Mira Jane laughs. "Alright time to look at this job board", Lucy gets up from her seat when Mira Jane stops her and says: "Oh I almost forgot. This letter came in for you", Mira Jane says, reaching underneath the counter. Lucy takes it, opens the envelope and starts reading it.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia  
we have a request for you or more likely you will have to do it or we will kill somebody  
who is the dear to you. Natsu Dragneel that is. You might think no we will never be able  
to kill him but we are Dark mages and we have a certain kind of magic especially useful on fire Dragon  
slayer. You better not tell anyone about this letter. There is also magic on this letter and now on you. We know everything you tell other people and also what you are thinking from now on. And if that happens  
your dear Natsu will be dead. So now back to our request. Come to Bosco we will meet there. And bring all of you celestial spirit keys.  
Anonymous  
_

Fear struck Lucy. Her hands are shaking. "Are you ok", Mira Jane asks with a worried face. "Y-Yes I'm fine. I got to go." Lucy runs towards the exit. "What should I do? What do they want from me and how do they know I love Natsu. This can't be happening. But I got to do this. Natsu has saved me so many times. This can't be happening. Is it true there is a magic to win against a dragon slayer?" On her way out she sees Levy. "Levy, can you come here real quick, please. I need to ask you something." "What is it Lucy?" "Is there a magic that can kill only a fire Dragon slayer?" "Mhh…I think I read about it. It's a black magic. It's really powerful. I don't even think Natsu would stand a chance against it. It's called Fire vanish. If it is used for example on Natsu it will take away all of his magic power and it will lead to death. But why do you want to know this. You are not trying to…" "Oh no I would never. I-I…"Lucy grips the letter in her hands. "Don't you say it, Lucy heartfilia we can hear your every word", a voice out of Lucy's head says in a warning stone. "I got to go", Lucy runs out of the big doors of the guild. Levy is looking at Mira Jane and they both shrug their shoulders.  
Lucy runs out of the Guild. Tears are filling her eyes. "This is horrible. I don't want this to be like this. I wanted to confess to Natsu and be with him." Suddenly somebody grabs Lucy's wrist. Lucy turns around. It is Natsu. "Natsu", Lucy says with a surprised face. "Lucy why are you crying,"Natsu asks. He wipes the tears of her face. Lucy feels the warmth of his hand and knows that she has to protect him. "N-Natsu there is something…" "Lucy, can I talk to you for a moment?" "Yes sure." Natsu leads Lucy to a garden filled with sakura trees. Natsu is blushing and seems really shy all of the sudden. "Natsu, are you ok", Lucy asks. "Yeah…here is the perfect spot," Natsu says with a blush and a small grin on his face. "Lucy there is something I wanted to tell you for a while. Since the…first day I met you. I really liked you and I just…ehm…can't get you out of my mind." Natsu can't even look Lucy in the eyes right now. "Is he going to…is this a confession", Lucy thinks to herself. "So Lucy I was wondering if maybe…" Lucy slowly leans forward. Tears a rushing to her eyes. She leans forward further and further until her lips touch Natsu's. The tingling feeling of her stomach and the warmth of his lips make her forget for just a moment about the letter she just received. Natsu can't believe what is happening but he is enjoying it. He has been waiting for this moment for a very long time. He slings his arm around Lucys hips and pulls her closer. When suddenly he tastes a salty teardrop on his lips. He stops kissing Lucy and slightly pushes her away. "Lucy Why are you crying?" "I just was waiting for this for a long time. And I'm so happy, "Lucy smiles at Natsu,"but I decided I will go back to live with my father. I will probably never return again. I'm sorry but I really had a great time with you." Natsu's world is starting to fall apart. He is just starring. Not knowing what is going on and what is going to happen. Lucy can't even look at Natsu she turns around and runs away. Tears rushing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Natsu. But this is the only way I was able to say goodbye " Natsu is just starring into the empty space. "What was that? Why did she kiss me and then why the hell would she say something like that. What the hell is going on", Natsu shouts out. He swings his fist against a tree leaving a big hole in it. Happy comes flying. "Natsu are you ok", he asks. "I don't know", he replies looking down on the ground. Slowly he makes his way back to the guild. "Natsu, lets fight, I know I will win", Gray shouts stripping of his shirt. "Not in the mood", Natsu replies and keeps walking. "What are you scared" Natsu doesn't say anything he just keeps walking his hands resting in his pockets. "What is wrong with him", Gray asks Happy. Happy just shrugs his shoulders. Both keep walking.

Lucy is still crying. She can't stop the tears. She just got all of her keys and some money out of the apartment and went to the train station to make her way to Bosco. On her way there she meets Erza "oh hey Lucy where are you going. On a job? "Lucy replies forcing out a smile:" Yes kind of." "Oh ok. See you when you come back." Lucy gives her one last smile, turns around and gets into the train. Erza has a bad feeling about this. "I should see if the others in the Guild know anything."  
Arriving at the Guild everybody greets Erza with a smile. Erza walks towards Mira Jane. "Oh Erza you are back. Would you like a drink," Mira Jane asks. "No thank you but did you talk to Lucy today? Did anything happen?" "Mhh…well she seemed happy at first until I gave her a letter, but I don't know what it said." "She is going back to her father's home" "Natsu? How do you know?" "She told me and then she left. She just left", Natsu says with a sad but at the same time angry voice. Squeezing the glass in his hand so hard that it breaks. "Natsu calm down", Erza says. "I'm sorry Mira Jane I will clean this up." "Oh no its fine Natsu. Maybe you should go home and rest for a little bit huh", Mira Jane gives him a worried smile. Natsu gets up from his chair and slowly walks towards the door. "What are you thinking about, Erza?" "Lucy got in the train to Bosco. But I don't think her father lives there", Erza replies. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Natsu is standing at the entrance with a letter in his hand, Plue is standing beside him. "Plue is this true" Plue nods his head with a sad and also scared face. Natsu clenches the letter in his fist picks up Plue and runs off. Erza:"What was that? What has gotten into Natsu and how was Plue here even though Lucy is not here?" Levy gets up and starts explaining: "I don't know what the letter said but Lucy asked me a couple of weird questions before she left. And about Plue, some celestial spirit can go outside the spirit world without having the master call them out. That's why Plue was able to be here." "I see, well I better catch up with Natsu and see what's going on." Erza runs out of the guild. She spots Natsu. "Erza, I need to handle this myself. Please don't follow me. I need to save her myself Erza or I can never forgive myself." Erza looks at the paper in Natsu's hand. "Ok, we will let you handle it. Please come back save and bring Lucy." Natsu nods his head and makes his way to the Train station.

The race to save Lucy has begun!

To be continued.

**Authors Note: This is my second Fan fiction. It will have a couple of chapters so this is chapter 1 please enjoy and review. Also it is before the 7 year break. It's kind of like 4 months after Lucy joined the guild. At this time she doesn't really know how strong everybody in the guild really is. Hopefully this explains some parts.  
Thanks for reading **


	2. The search

"Natsu, are you ok", Happy asks. "Yeah...*blur blur*…I'm fine." Natsu answers, holding his mouth shut. "This is no time to get sick on the train Natsu. Lucy is already there." "I know…" "Plue Plue", Plue says while pulling Natsu's west. "Everything…will…be…*blur* fine. I will…save her...*blur*."

Meanwhile. _

"Aah Lucy Heartfilia we have been waiting for you," a man with dark hair and a scar over is left eye says. Lucy is strapped to a bed. The only light is a lamp that shines right on her. "I-I think I know you. Yes, you were working for my father. What do you want from me! I always thought you were so nice"

"You see, it was always nice to work for your father and your mother, your mother was so precious. Then your mother died and you suddenly disappeared, too. Oh how annoyed I was with your father's constant crying and depressed thoughts. So I left and I found a power within me I wouldn't have imagined. Than the old master of this guild found me and now I'm the master of Soul Keeper," with pride the man shows his insignia of the soul keeper guild.

"I-I don't understand why would you do something like that. And Father was really that sad?!"

"Ooh Miss Heartfilia you don't even know. His constant whining 'ooh what did I do wrong? Why did even my daughter leave me' it was so annoying. I just wanted to kill that old bastard but then I thought it's better to just let him suffer hahaha." Lucy tries to get the shackles off her but there too tight around her wrist. Her wrists are already bleeding.

"Now let's get down to business my dear Lucy. Where are your celestial keys?"

"I won't give them to you. "

"Ooh I see, so then this gives me the honor to search your body for them is that right." The man walks towards the Lucy. Lucy struggles to free herself. She doesn't want his slimy hands to touch her but at the same time she doesn't want to give up her celestial spirits neither. He places his hand on her face and goes lower and lower until he reaches her chest .

"Ohh Miss Heartfilia I have been longing for this. You always were a beauty. Hahaha"

Tears roll down her face. "I'm sorry Natsu. Please forgive me."

"Natsu? Ooh your love. Well don't you say his name again. You are now here with me. Why don't you call out my name huh? I'm sure you'll remember it."

"I'll never! The only man's name I will ever call out is Natsu. He is the one I love and always will."

"You stupid brat", the man swings his fist and slams it across Lucy's face. Lucy cries out in pain. Her nose starts bleeding and her cheek starts to swell up. "Whatever this is useless. This is not fun anymore. Now your face is all ruined." The man reaches towards her skirt and takes the brown pocket with the celestial spirit keys. "Well at least I have these now. With a weak voice Lucy says: "Now, can I go. Is that all you wanted", Lucy asks.

"Oh no. that is not all. You also will have to die! Hahaha." He snaps his fingers. The shackles on Lucy's wrists and Legs tighten and an electro shock goes through her whole body. Lucy's heart nearly stops. She is so scared she can't breathe. She is calling out for help but nobody can hear her. The man is walking towards the door. He calls for other members of the guild. As they rush towards where Lucy is laying they build a circle around her and mumble words. A light starts to shine and Lucy is starting to feel sleepy and thinks to herself: "I guess that is it….I wish I could have lived a little longer. I wish Natsu would know how I really feel. I don't want to die. I don't want to. Natsu I...Love…You. Lucy loses conscience and takes her last breath.

Happy is dragging Natsu out of the train. "Natsu this is no time to feel sick. Hurry up."  
Suddenly Plue is starting to fade away. "Plue what is happening", Natsu grabs Plue. "Pluee", Plue screams before he disappears before their eyes. "What Plue?! Something must have happened to Lucy. We must hurry," Natsu says with his voice shaking of fear. He doesn't know the meaning of Plues sudden disappearance. A wave of wind comes blowing towards him. "This smell, it's Lucy and there is also the same smell as the letter. I will come now Lucy. I will safe you!" Natsu starts running towards the direction the smell comes from. When he comes to an old and run down house he stops and takes another deep breath. His mind is going wild. He is filled with anger and fear. Not fear because of the people that might be in there. Fear that Lucy won't be alive. Natsu can't control his anger. He kicks in the door. But nobody is there. The house is empty. "How can this be? I know I smell her. This is her scent. I don't understand." Happy is in the back of the room beside a picture. "Natsu, look over here. I don't think this is the only room." Natsu walks towards Happy he takes the picture of the wall and sure as well there is a magic sealed door. "Now how do I open this?" Natsu punches the door but it has no effect. "Fine then…Karyū no Hōkō (roar of the Fire dragon)" But that also won't open it. "What the hell is this." Natsu punches the door. His fists drip blood. "Lucy can you hear me. LUCY!" The door won't budge. Natsu can't open it with pure strength. Natsu keeps on hammering on the door. He has so much rage, his eyes glaze over with anger. He wants to save Lucy with all he has. He doesn't want to accept the fact that she will sacrifice herself for him.  
"Natsu, please stop hammering on the door. Or I won't be able to figure out the spell to open it." Natsu turns around. Behind him are Levy, Erza and Gray. Natsu walks towards them. "You Guys…" "You didn't think we would let you save our friend alone. Did you Natsu", Erza says," Levy go and open the door, please."  
"You guys don't understand. She is doing this because of me. I have to be the one to save her. You can't get involved too what will I do if…"  
" Natsu, everything will be fine, concentrate on Lucy. Also you didn't seem to have read the letter right. They have a magic to kill you Natsu." Natsu looks down. "I know but I can defeat them. I can defeat cowards like them." "Well but you are not the only one who wants to beat these bastards, Natsu. So let us also get rid of this anger inside us too," gray shouts clenching his fists together. "I got it. It's open." Levy takes of her reading glasses and opens the door. "Let's get Lucy back," Natsu screams. "Aye sir", happy replies.  
All four of them run down the dark and cold stairway. The friends only have one thing in mind. Save Lucy no matter what. With every step Natsu takes, he gets more and more heated. The flames are bursting out of him. "I will save you Lucy!" At the end of the stairway, are 3 hallways." Natsu which way", Erza shouts. Natsu takes a deep breathe. "I-I don't know. Her smell comes from all three." "Ok, then we split up. Natsu you go left. Gray and Levy go through the middle and I take the right hallway. Let's go"  
All four of them let out a war cry and run towards their area. Natsu's heart is pounding. Every single door he opens and Lucy isn't in there he gets more and more angry. He wants to find her as soon as possible. Sweat is falling down his face. He already is halfway through the hallway without even finding a single hint on Lucy. He reaches the last door. He opens it with a loud 'kaboom'. Out of breath and out of hope of finding Lucy he finds himself in a dark room with only a single lamp pointed on a bed. Somebody is tied to it. Natsu is rubbing his eyes. He cannot believe what he is seeing. He walks closer to the bed. It's Lucy. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "Lucy wake up. I'm here. I'm here to save you." He looks at the bloody shackles and opens them one by one. "Lucy please wake up. Lucy", Natsu cries out. His eyes are filling with tears. "Why are you so cold Lucy? Why won't you respond to me? Lucy please answer me!" He hugs her lifeless body. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and land on Lucy's forehead. "Please I can't be too late. We kissed and I wanted to tell you I Love you Lucy. I haven't done that yet. So you can't be dead Lucy. This is impossible!" Reality hits Natsu. He knows he has to calm himself down or he might hurt Lucy. He looks at her face and realizes that somebody hit her. Natsu's body is getting real tense. He can't control the anger inside of him it is over flowing. The only way he can get rid of the anger at that moment is to cry. Tears start rolling down in an uncontrollable way. " I love you and I will avenge you Lucy. I will kill all of these bastards. THEY ARE ALL DEADMEAT!" Natsu slides one of his arms underneath Lucy's back and slides the other arm underneath her legs and is carefully carrying her towards the end of the hallway. His tears won't stop falling. He is walking slow. He doesn't want to realize that his only love is gone. Right when he arrives there Gray, Levy and Erza also arrive.  
"Th-This ca- can't be." Erza and the others can't believe their eyes. But they know it's not time to show weakness. They know that Natsu has it the hardest right now finding her. "I loved her", Natsu starts crying even more. Erza can't hold her tears back anymore so do Gray and Levy. They all come closer to Natsu and lay their hands on Lucy's head. For a moment they all just stand there in silence. They can't believe that somebody could have actually done something like this to their friend. All of them are filled with rage. But there is no trace of the culprits. When suddenly out of the wall in front of them they hear laughter and celebration. Everybody immediately wipes the tears of their face and gets really serious. Natsu walks back towards a room with a bed he found earlier. He lays Lucy in it. He gently pushes the hair that is in front of her eyes behind her ears, leans forward and kisses her on her forehead. He takes one more look at her and walks out of the door back to the wall the noise came from. "Natsu..." Erza says. But he is not responding with one hit the whole wall comes down. The people inside suddenly fall silent. When Natsu shouts out:" You bastards. You will regret this!" With shock the man look at the broken wall. The smoke screen that blinded them fades away and there they see the four fairy tail mages. Ready to fight to avenge their friend and loved one.

Natsu hits his fists together and screams "Moete Kita Zo" (I'm all fired up)

To be continued


	3. The final tear

Silence in the room. Everyone has their eyes on the four fairy tail members who are ready to fight. Erza looks around:" Natsu, where is Happy?" "He is watching over Lucy while we beat this guys ass. The first people attack. Erza, Natsu, Gray and Levy are fighting them until no man is left standing. Begging for forgiveness the members of soul keeper are rolling on the ground in pain. But the Fairy tail members don't have any mercy for them. After all they are the murderers of a comrade. Nobody is coming to attack anymore. They are either too scared to keep attacking or aren't able to stand anymore. Suddenly a door in the back of the room opens and the man with dark hair and a scar over his eye appears in front of them, with two of his comrades on each side.

"You guys are good for nothing. All of you just die!" He snaps his finger and electrocutes the already on the floor laying men. "Why would you do this to your own men?" Natsu yells out in rage. "I don't need useless underlings…now, now, don't worry about them they can be easily replaced haha. Anyways, good job on finding us. Hahaha. So you are fairy tail huh. And I'm guessing you are Natsu? I wonder if it really was a good idea for you to come here since you might just end up as your beloved Lucy hahaha"

"So you are the one who did that to Lucy, you bastard", Natsu says with anger in his voice. "That is right…look what I got here." In his hands he holds Lucy's celestial keys and keeps throwing them in the air. "You know Miss Heartfilia wasn't willing to give me those. So I searched her. Doesn't she have a significant body? Hahaha." "What did you say!" Natsu sees red and starts charging at the man. "Natsu no wait!" Erza yells and tries to catch his arm but she is too late. "You should listen to your comrades' haha. Fire Vanish!" A black smoke comes out of the mans hand and directly hits Natsu. Natsu falls to the ground his body aches. "NATSU!" Erza screams. "Oh no. this is bad,"Levy runs towards Natsu. "I'm ok", Natsu gets up. His legs are getting numb and he is shaking. "Karyū no Hōkō (roar of the Fire dragon)", Natsu yells but nothing happens. "Damn it", Natsu falls to the ground. Gray runs to Natsu and pulls him back to the entrance. Natsu is unconscious.

"Now you have done it", Gray yells. "Levy, I saw a room while looking for Lucy with a lot of medical stuff it seems. Please see if you can find something to help Natsu." "Of course." Levy runs out of the room. Natsu is breathing hard. It might seem he is unconscious but he can still hear everything that is going on but his body won't move. "Come on Natsu..GET UP… you why are you laying on the ground you damn idiot", he thinks to himself. Erza gets up and changes into Purgatory armor. "You guys are done for!" Both Erza and Gray charge at the boss but his two comrades stop them. "Before you get to the boss…" "..You got to get through us" they both say.

Meanwhile Levy is running down the hallway Erza used. "Where is that room." She opens one room after another. "Finally. Here it is." Levy looks through the different kind of medications she can see but can't find one that seems to help Natsu. When suddenly levy discovers a glass cabinet with containers in it. Every container has a name written on it. She looks through it and there it is Lucy's name on one of them. "I wonder what the meaning of this is." Levy walks towards the desk in the room. She finds a book about black magic and the page about fire vanish is marked. Levy puts on her reading glasses and reads through the book. "I see…that is the only way to remove it, huh. Now I just got to find a clue on this container." Levy keeps reading through the book to find a hint.

"Ice maker Bazooka", Gray yells while clenching one of his fists together and punching it in the palm of the other hand. A big ice bazooka builds and Gray fires it at his enemy. The man smashes against the wall, that was the last attack his body could take. In the same moment Erza finishes her opponent with a slash of her sword he also flies back and lands on his passed out and with ice covered comrade.

Levy comes running back. "Levy good timing did you find anything?" "Yes. Just give me a moment." "Impressive", the boss, who was watching the fight the whole time, says," I never thought you would beat these guys so easily but you won't be able to do that with me." "Oh yea. We will see about that. Now I am all fired up." "Natsu?" Erza says in a surprised tone.

"What how is that possible. You..with the blue hair..it can't be. You have script magic?" "Yes that is right. The only way to recover a fire dragon from fire vanish is to keep pumping fire into him and with my script magic this was real easy." "This can't be you little brat!" The man starts charging at Levy. "Heey where are you going! You are my opponent! Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon Iron Fist)" Natsu shouts out and punches the man in his jaw. "You damn fire dragon! Have some of this." The man points his finger at Natsu and suddenly a black lighting hits Natsu. Natsu's body gets shocked and he falls on one knee but gets up again right away. "H-How can you still stand?" The guild master is in shock. "Ha is that all you have for me. I have fought Laxus too often to be affected by this. All it did was tickle." Natsu grins. "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)" Natsu hits the master. "This one's for making Lucy lie to me! Karyū no Kagitsume (Fire Dragon's Claw). Another direct hit on the master, who hasn't even recovered from the last attack yet. "This one is for making everyone in the guild worry! Karyū no Saiga (Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang). " Natsu takes out all the rage and anger he has and puts it in this last attack. When it hits the master he immediately goes to the ground his eyes turned back in his head. The building is catching fire behind Natsu and he says:" and this one for hurting Lucy." After Natsu said that a teardrop rolls down his cheek. With a weak voice the man says:" Everything was planned out so well. Why did you have to come here. I had the perfect plan. I finally got the celestial keys. But you blue haired bitch had to ruin…." Natsu gives him one last punch and knocks him out. "Don't ever insult a member of this guild ever again. Got that!"

Natsu grabs the brown pocket from his hands and walks towards the Exit. "you overdid it again, Natsu. But this time I really don't mind", Gray says as they walk out of the room.

They walk towards the room where they left Lucy. Happy sits on the bed next to Lucy. "You are back. I was watching over her but she didn't move or anything." Happy starts crying. Natsu walks over to them and pets Happy on his head and turns over to Lucy. "We are back and we beat them up for you. Are you ready to go home?" Natsu says with his voice shaking. He once again slides both of his arms underneath Lucy and carries her out. The other members are following him. Sadness is in the air for the lost comrade.

Right when they walk out of the door of the run down house it collapses. "Hey, you guys what the hell did you do", a man asks stopping them. Natsu gives him an angry look and replies:" We taught them a lesson." In fear the man runs away screaming. The four of them keep walking until they reach the train station and board the train.

"Natsu doesn't even look like he is going to be sick", happy says to Erza. "He probably doesn't even realize he is on a train right now. His heart ache is even worse." Erza looks at Natsu who has Lucy In his lap and is starring at her blank face. She knows how he is feeling. She can fully understand and she also knows it's the best to not bother him right now.

They arrive back in Fiore. They get out of the train and make their way towards the guild. All of them look beat up and tired. Natsu Is having a hard time carrying Lucy. Some of the fire vanish is still in him and sucking out his power. "Do you want me to take over", Gray asks. Natsu just shakes his head.

Finally arriving at the guild everybody is happy to see them again. "Hey you are finally back. And you have Lucy. Now let's celebrate," Cana says lifting up her beer. Erza looks at her with a sad face and Cana lowers the barrel. "What's up with all these sad faces?" She takes one more glance at Lucy and it hits her. "No way" Cana folds her hands above her mouth and tears start falling. Everybody in the guild starts gathering around them. They build a circle and silence fills the normally loud Guild.

"Natsu bring her back here for now. You have to get some rest. You can put her in the room in the back", Mira Jane suggests. Natsu starts walking towards the room and lays Lucy on the bed. Everybody is watching the crushed Natsu walking towards the room and laying Lucy in the bed. He presses a kiss on her forehead when suddenly he falls to the floor and passes out.

Natsu opens his eyes. His whole body aches. "Oh you are finally awake", Levy is sitting next to his bed", don't get up. Lay some more. It's the side effect of me pumping fire into you after you were hit by fire vanish." Natsu looks at Levy and says:" Thanks Levy for everything. Thanks to you I was able to beat that guys ass and avenge Lucy." "No thanks needed. I'm glad I was able to help out a little bit." Levy gets up from the chair. "Everybody is preparing the funeral. I wanted to give this to you. I found it in their hideout. It has Lucy's name on it but in no book I could find out what it is for. But I thought you probably would want it." Levy hands him the container and walks out of the room.

Natsu holds the container close to his heart. "It's like she is right here but she is not. What am I supposed to do. My heart hurts." Natsu holds the container tight in his hand and passes out again.

"Natsu wake up, wake up." "Huh, happy what is wrong?" "It's time" Natsu takes a closer look at happy and realizes that he is wearing a black suit. "I see" Natsu is feeling sad "I'll be right there."

Natsu gets dressed in his suit, too and starts walking towards the grave yard. Everybody is gathered there to bid their last farewell. Everybody says his goodbyes and then it is Natsu's turn.

"You know. I was wondering what I would do when a day like this would ever come. I told myself I wouldn't accept it. I wouldn't accept the fact that a comrade died and I didn't do anything to protect them…Lucy you were my heart. I had fallen in love with you and when we finally kissed I was so happy", tears start filling his eyes and his voice is starting to get shaky. Everybody around Natsu is holding back their tears. They can't imagine how he is feeling. "I wanted to tell you so often that I love you but I was just not able to. I was so foolish. I'm sorry Lucy that I was not able to protect you from this. Please..Please forgive me." Natsu starts crying. "I got this from Levy and I wanted to keep it but I feel like it's a part of you so it should go with you. Natsu takes the container and opens it. Powder is in it and he pours it over Lucy. Natsu reaches back for the celestial keys and is about to put them in the coffin with her when suddenly the rain gets colorful and turns into a rainbow above Lucy. Lucy's body is starting to light up. Natsu is in shock. He doesn't understand what is happening. Everybody can't believe what they are seeing when suddenly Lucy is sitting up. "Guys what is going on. Why do you all look so sad?" Lucy looks at Natsu who has tears in his eyes. "Natsu, why are you crying? Wait a minute what am I doing here. I was in Bosco and suddenly these guys build a circle and where mumbling and I got tired and…." Natsu throws his arms around Lucy. He can't believe what is happening. "So what was in the container was her soul? I should have thought of that," Levy says.

"Natsu did you come to save me", Lucy asks. Natsu nods his head with a smile. "But that doesn't matter right now." Natsu picks Lucy out of the coffin and spins her around. He pulls her closer and says:" Lucy. I love you." "huh…" unable to answer Natsu pulls her closer and kisses her. Lucy starts blushing and everybody around is cheering. Natsu puts Lucy down. She looks around and sees the tombstone with her name on it. "huh wait…was this my…I was dead." Natsu grabs her hand and says:" I will tell you later for now we got to celebrate!" Everybody gathers back at the guild and have a big party. The biggest party there ever was in the guild of Fairy tail and Natsu never left Lucy's side ever again

The end

**this was the last chapter, i hope you liked it :) Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading**


End file.
